A Conversation
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: "Trevor podía contar cada una de las veces en que había sido un cobarde. Ahora la graduación se acercaba y para su pesar parecía que el momento de decirle adiós a Rachel Berry había llegado". Rachel/Trevor -chico de la William McKinley Jazz Ensemble-


**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a FOX, no tengo derecho alguno sobre ellos y escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/A: **Escrito para el cuarto reto de la comunidad _glee_esp_ en Livejournal. Esta vez había que escribir sobre algo relacionado con la graduación, debido al momento por el que pasa la serie. Trevor (nombre fanon) es uno de esos personajes, junto con la totalidad de los chicos de la banda, en los que siempre me he interesado y de los que nunca hemos sabido mucho. Es obvio que Glee no piensa graduarlos ni decirnos mucho más de ellos, pero en mi headcanon Trevor es un senior y quería escribir sobre su proceso de graduación. Como uno de mis placeres es shippearlo con Rachel, terminé escribiendo de estos dos para darme un gusto.

Sobre los extractos de las canciones que aparecen en cursiva, son de entera invención mía (menos la que aparece en un principio, obviamente). Las traducciones libres las podrán encontrar al final del fic para quién tenga dificultad con ellas, ya que están en inglés. Y sobre cualquier error, mi lengua nativa no es el inglés así que no sería raro que hubiera fallas por ahí. No tengan miedo en señalarlas.

Ojalá les guste. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido~

* * *

A CONVERSATION

"_Comprenderás si te hablo así…  
__¿Te ofenderás? Lo conseguí.  
__Ya no eres más que sombras.  
__Quizás te estoy mintiendo._

_Resulta que no puedo aceptar  
__que aún te eche de menos  
__y que este menos vaya aún a más."_

**- 'Los Colores de una Sombra', Love of Lesbian**

Podía contar cada una de las veces en que el destino le tendió una mano, dándole una oportunidad con aquella que amaba. Y se arrepentía de cada una de las veces en que cerró los ojos y esperó voluntariamente a que desaparecieran.

Podía contar cada una de las veces en que había sido un cobarde.

.:O:.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada? – todo lo que recibió por respuesta fue una caja de pizza convertida en misil - ¡Hey, cuidado con los platillos, bro!

Freddy le dirigió una mirada en la que podía verse cuanto deseaba golpearlo ahora, después de todo había puesto en peligro su batería. Pero él no tenía ganas de disculparse ni de que alguien le hiciera una lectura sobre lo que debería o no debería hacer en primer lugar. Total, ya era muy tarde para hacer algo.

- Fred, Trevor no es de los que van por ahí inmiscuyéndose en las relaciones ajenas – y ahí estaba Sammy, con su siempre tranquilizadora sabiduría. Freddy suspiró y se acomodó los audífonos que se le habían caído al levantarse bruscamente a proteger los platillos de su instrumento. Se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a sentarse para ejercitar el compás de su nueva canción.

- Perdona, Fred, por la caja de pizza digo…

- No pasa nada, amigo.

Trevor se incorporó del viejo sillón donde estaba echado y tomó su bajo por el mango para afinarlo un poco y poder comenzar la práctica del día. Junto a él estaban sus dos amigos, Freddy y Samantha, y esperaban que otros dos más llegaran. Aunque ya empezaba a hacerse algo tarde.

- ¿Dónde están Maya y Austin?

- Creo que siguen hablando con el profesor Brad sobre la petición que les hizo el Glee Club… - Samantha lo imitó y sacó su violín del maletín donde lo transportaba.

"_Rayos, no este tema otra vez" _– llevaba días queriendo eludirlo. Había sido hace casi semana y media que Rachel Berry se le había acercado en el pasillo con Finn siguiéndola no muy atrás; y aunque estaba tremendamente feliz de ver a la chica, no podía decir lo mismo de su novio. Cosa de celos, suponía. _"Necesitamos tu ayuda y la de la banda, Trevor" _– y él sonrió porque no podía hacer otra cosa. La chica le pidió su cooperación para un regalo que pensaban hacerle al señor Schuester y claro, no podrían hacerlo si ellos no estaban presentes – _"Por favor". _¿Cómo podía esperar esa chica que el pudiera negarle algo así? Él siempre estaría encantado de tocar para ellos, pero en especial para ella.

Trevor había decidido hace mucho que la música era su vida, pero siempre existían esas pequeñas dudas tontas sobre el dinero y lo poco asegurado que uno tiene el sustento en este negocio. Pero todas se habían desvanecido cuando la escuchó cantar por primera vez en aquel auditorio, cuando audicionaba para el club que luego le traería tantas derrotas y glorias, pero por sobretodo que la haría sonreír como ninguna otra cosa, gracias a la gente que ahí había conocido. Trevor desearía que en su corazón aquella chica lo considerara dentro de ese grupo de gente. Ella le inspiraba como nada ni nadie había logrado hacerlo. ¿Entonces, cómo negarse? _"Claro, no hay problema, hablaré con los chicos…" _– y entonces esos brazos rodearon su cuello por unos segundos y su mejilla rozó la suya, y Trevor hizo todo lo posible por controlar su corazón y el sonrojo que podía sentir llegando a su rostro. Nunca había tenido sus labios tan cerca…

"_Eres genial, gracias, amigo" _– Finn le estrechó la mano y Rachel le sonrió antes de que los dos le dieran la espalda y se alejaran por el pasillo, tomados de la mano y hablando animadamente. Trevor se les quedó mirando durante un trecho hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud. _"Trevor, estás jodido" _– terminó de sacar las cosas que necesitaba para ciencias y cerró su casillero, ese sería otro día tan largo como el anterior.

- ¡Chicos, llegaron las Dr. Pepper cortesía de Brad! – Maya entró a la habitación, con cuidado de no golpear su mochila en el dintel de la puerta, cargando dos six-pack de bebidas, las cuales levantó en el aire para que todos pudieran admirarlas.

- _Profesor_, Maya – le corrigió Austin, que venía tras ella cargando su guitarra al hombro y con unas bolsas de supermercado sugiriendo que habían pasado a comprar algunos comestibles. Trevor sonrió ante el gesto, después de todo sería una noche larga – y luego comeremos, ahora debemos practicar, ya vamos algo retrasados.

- Relájate, ya sabes que a él no le importa realmente como lo llamemos – Maya se sacó el gorro que traía puesto para dejar caer su desordenada cabellera morena – vaya, si que hace calor aquí.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos hablando de lo que el Glee Club tenía preparado para su profesor. No era algo difícil, todos conocían la canción ya que era un clásico del rock. Trevor se alegró de esto porque significaba que no tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con la chica que no podía sacar de su mente. Respiró hondamente y se puso de pie para situarse junto a Freddy, los demás lo imitaron y tomaron sus posiciones características.

- Desde el principio a la cuenta de tres – les dijo relajando el cuello y cerrando los ojos, alzó una mano con tres dedos levantados y los fue bajando uno por uno; cuando bajó el último Maya comenzó a tocar su flauta y luego él y los demás se le unieron. Austin se acercó al micrófono principal y luego de que Freddy subiera la intensidad de sus golpes el garaje se inundó con la voz del chico.

Trevor quería sonreír, la canción sonaba excelente, pero simplemente no podía. En su cabeza solo podía pensar en Rachel Berry y en que la graduación se aproximaba. No quería decir adiós a su ángel, pero debía hacerlo. La vida continua, la Tierra nunca se detiene y, quisiera o no, él y aquella que amaba no estaban destinados para nada más que este cruce furtivo de sus vidas.

- _Please, little angel, tell me, will I see you again soon?_– la voz de Austin le daba el toque necesario de melancolía que la canción necesitaba.

.:O:.

Rasgaba las cuerdas de su bajo sin darles una melodía que seguir. Sentado al borde de su cama Trevor esperaba una llamada. En ese mismo momento a kilómetros de distancia New Directions se jugaba el todo por el todo en la competencia de coros a nivel Nacional. Brad ya le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que habían clasificado dentro de los tres mejores y que ahora les tocaba competir por el título. _"Al menos es mejor que el doceavo lugar" _– pensó Trevor, pero el nerviosismo no lo dejó.

En su mente repasaba las canciones, repasaba los pasos y se imaginaba al público. Pedía a los cielos que todo saliera bien. Que Quinn Fabray resistiera, que los nuevos no cayeran presa de los nervios, que no hubiera problemas con el sonido, que sus voces sonaran claras y confiadas, que sus movimientos fueran fluidos y harmónicos. Que todos pudieran lucirse como debían, que demostraran por qué eran los mejores.

_Que cumplas uno de tus sueños, Rachel._

El teléfono sonó una hora más tarde, sus dedos dejaron las cuerdas de metal tranquilas y se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla iluminada de su celular. La voz de Cat Stevens no llegó a sus oídos por lo que supo que era un mensaje. _"Buenas noticias, que sean buenas noticias" _– se demoró un par de segundos antes de desbloquear el aparato y apretar el centro de la pantalla para desplegar el mensaje nuevo.

**[955] (Y) :)**

- Que mierda…

Aún con el corazón en la garganta Trevor tecleó rápidamente una respuesta preguntando que diablos significaban esas caritas. ¿Qué les había ido bien? Pero que tan bien… este no era el mejor momento para ser corto de palabras. A los pocos minutos Brad le envió otro mensaje y esta vez era un archivo multimedia.

**[955] Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, ¿no?**

Trevor no podía creerlo. Amplió un poco la fotografía y aunque no estaba muy bien enfocada, todavía podía verlos a todos juntos levantando ese gran trofeo en el aire, con confeti cayendo a su alrededor y todo. La gente de pie aplaudiéndoles, las luces enfocados en sus rostros llorosos, sonrientes.

- ¡Joder, lo lograron!

Su hermano llegó corriendo al oírlo gritar y saltar. Trevor ni se lo pensó, luego lo ayudaría con sus tareas pendientes, pero ahora había que celebrar. Tomó al todavía confuso chico y se le llevó por un par de hamburguesas.

_Lo lograste, Rachel. Eres única._

.:O:.

- ¿Vendrá?

Los casilleros de los _seniors_ ya estaban vacíos, incluido el suyo y el de la mayoría de sus amigos. Los pasillos de la escuela lucían algo abandonados y todo parecía distinto aunque la verdad poco había cambiado. Aun así, era extraño pensar en que la siguiente generación que entrara por las puertas principales de McKinley no tendría idea de lo que se había gestado en estas murallas. Así de pasajero le estaba pareciendo todo y a pesar de que solo había recibido su diploma hace poco más de una semana, a Trevor le daba la impresión de que todas esas experiencias las había vivido mucho tiempo atrás.

Había terminado de correr por aquel sendero, ¿ahora qué?

- No te preocupes, aparecerá – Freddy le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y se fue a sentar tras su batería.

Tuvieron que pasar cinco largos minutos, en los que Trevor no paró de hacer sonar su zapatilla contra el suelo del escenario, para que una de las puertas al auditorio se abrieran y una curiosa Rachel Berry se asomara tímida preguntándose si esta no era otra de esas bromas que tan constantemente la gente solía jugarle. Cuando la chica vio a la mayoría de la banda esperándola en el escenario no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de nostalgia. Se acercó al escenario aún insegura sobre lo que pudiera esperarle. Miró a todos, saludándolos con un gesto de su mano y al llegar al borde del escenario fijó su vista en Trevor, quien observaba sus movimientos atentamente.

- Artie me entregó su mensaje, dijo que querían verme.

- Sí, por favor – Trevor se acuclilló para quedar a solo unos pocos centímetros por encima de ella – necesito que me hagas el favor de leer esto y cantar para mi.

Por unos segundos la sorpresa se apoderó de las facciones de Rachel, era una petición que no estaba dentro de las ideas que se había formado sobre lo que podría pasar. Pero entonces la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y con cuidado tomo las partituras que le tendían. Con tranquilidad las fue leyendo y poco a poco su cara adquirió un tono de seriedad. Trevor sintió unas extrañas cosquillas al nivel del estomago, estaba nervioso y feliz porque la chica parecía estarse tomando en serio su propuesta.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Trevor se maldijo por lo débil que pareció sonar su voz, pero no dijo nada más. Las ansias se lo comían.

- ¿Esto lo escribiste tú?

- Sí, con un poco de ayuda de Brad… no soy muy bueno con las partituras.

- Pero la letra…

- Toda mía.

- Es hermosa.

Rachel se alejó hacia las escaleras enfrascada aún entre pentagramas, semicorcheas, blancas, bemoles y caesuras. Subió las escaleras sin mirarlas, como quien camina por casa y sabe muy bien donde se ubica cada objeto. Llegó a su lado en unos minutos y por fin lo miró a los ojos, Trevor respiró con tranquilidad cuando notó el entusiasmo en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué quieres que yo la cante?

Obviamente Rachel no podía saber la verdadera razón, pero tampoco quería mentir así que Trevor simplemente le dijo que su voz era perfecta para la composición. ¿Cómo decirle que la inspiración de esas notas había sido ella? Sería incómodo contarle de las noches en que el sueño lo abandonó por completo y solo pudo intentar traspasar sus sentimientos e ideas al papel. Nadie más podía cantar esa canción, solo ella, porque había sido escrita para Rachel. Era su confesión y al mismo tiempo su despedida.

- Porque sería un honor.

Austin se acercó y acomodó el micrófono en mitad del escenario, lo había hecho tantas veces antes que ya sabía de memoria la altura en la que Rachel se sentía cómoda. Trevor hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella y le indicó con una mano que el escenario era todo suyo. Rachel caminó hacia el micrófono con una mano sobre su estómago y sosteniendo en la otra la partitura con la letra que debía cantar. Miró el aparato frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que era el que se usaba para las grabaciones que hacía el Club Audiovisual, de esos algo alargados y rodeados por un aro que redirigía el sonido y abarcaba no solo su voz sino que todo sonido que se produjera en aquella sala. Se sonrojó un poco y pensó que talvez debería haberse esforzado más en conocer a ese grupo de personas, después de todo gracias a ellos pudieron ganar las regionales ese año y nunca los abandonaron cuando necesitaban practicar.

Escuchó tras de si las primeras notas de piano y el rasgar sosegado de una guitarra. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y entonces Trevor se unió a su voz con su bajo. Era una canción llena de anhelo, podía sentirlo.

Las luces se centraban solo en la figura de Rachel, tal como Trevor había indicado a los chicos que manejaban los pormenores de la presentación. Agradecía que la oscuridad lo envolviera, así nadie podría verlo llorar. Su bajo lo acompañaba en su dolor, soltando profundas notas desde los abismos de su alma. Allí, en medio de una luz pura y celestial, estaba su ángel entonando su plegaria y era justamente como lo imaginaba.

_I want to lie about it, but I really can't_

_I fell in love with you, in an almost imperceptible way_

_Slowly and when at last I understood it, you walked away_

_Have you ever been in love? For me it sucks_

_I had so many opportunities and I wasted every single one_

_You ask if I regret something_

_You wonder if I would change anything_

_No, not even for a thousand days unlived_

_No, not even for the power to return back in time_

_You laugh; you think I'm a fool_

_You doubt of my confession, and that it's a little cruel_

_Have you ever been in love? I know you've been_

_Have you ever been hurt? Don't tell me, I know_

_Then you understand what I tried to say_

_You treasure every moment, even the sad ones_

_So do I, and that's why I wouldn't change anything_

_I don't want to talk about me anymore, so… will you join me?_

_Let us sit down and listen to disco music_

_And drink to the beautiful moments that we never lived_

El auditorio se sumió en un extraño silencio, parecido a aquel que acontece segundos después de que ha amainado una gran e inesperada tormenta. Rachel se giró a ver a la banda y les sonrió intentando contener unas lágrimas delatoras que querían caer por sus mejillas. Trevor no dijo nada, solo miraba el techo luchando contra los sentimientos que tan fuertemente querían salir de su pecho.

- Gracias chicos, Trevor… por permitirme compartir este momento con ustedes – he hizo una pequeña reverencia antes ellos – son increíbles.

Algo se había atorado en su garganta, Trevor había quedado mudo de repente. Y así sin más Rachel Berry se marchó y el momento pasó a ser historia; dejó las hojas algo arrugadas de su partitura encima del piano de cola y se alejó por la puerta trasera del auditorio. Trevor no atinó a nada, no sabía si era porque se sentía vacío o porque eran tantas las emociones que su cuerpo simplemente prefirió apagarse. No era consciente ni del paso del tiempo.

- Oye, idiota, no puedes dejarla marcharse así.

Era Maya, pero su voz venía desde muy lejos.

- ¡Trevor! – fue entonces que se vio arrastrado por Maya y Freddy. Su amigo le sacó a la fuerza el bajo por arriba de su cabeza y Maya lo tiró del brazo para hacerlo caminar hacia la misma salida por la que Rachel había desaparecido.

- ¡Oigan! Hey… ¿Qué diablos hacen? – la capucha se le había subido más de la cuenta y poco veía por debajo de ella.

- Te hacemos un favor, Teddy – escuchó a Maya decir antes de que lo empujaran al pasillo y le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

Trevor se quedó solo en mitad del vacío corredor. Por un momento se sintió tonto parado frente a una puerta que había sido obviamente bloqueada por dentro. Luego, sus pies se movieron solos y, sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a correr hacia la salida principal de la escuela; resbaló un par de veces al no aminorar la velocidad para doblar y se lastimó un poco cuando se equivocó de puerta e intentó abrir la que tenía los seguros puestos. Pero nada de eso importaba porque había llegado al estacionamiento en tiempo record.

- ¡Rachel! – gritó con la garganta seca y una punzada en un costado del abdomen. Nunca había sido muy bueno corriendo, sus notas en deportes eran un asco – Rachel…

La chica estaba apunto de subirse a su auto y se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación. ¿Tan malo era su aspecto? Dio un par de respiros profundos más y en un trote lento se acercó donde Rachel lo esperaba.

- Trevor, ¿qué sucede, estas bien?

Alzó la mano frente a él, pidiendo que le diera unos segundos. _"Demonios, necesito ponerme en forma" _– pero era entendible, el auditorio estaba al otro extremo de McKinley. Rachel lo esperó sin decir nada, cuando por fin se recuperó la chica ya lo estaba mirando divertida. Trevor se rió con ella y luego se aclaró la garganta, pero ni un solo sonido abandonó si boca.

En ningún momento había pensado en qué decir. Entonces, su ángel, amable como siempre, puso las palabras en su boca.

- ¿Vienes a despedirte?

_Así que esto es… Goodbye._

- Y a desearte suerte – le tendió su mano y le sonrió, era lo menos que podía hacer y lo único de lo que se creía capaz en este momento – un pajarito me contó que te marchas a New York – ella lo miró interrogante – un pajarito de apellido Fabray.

- Ya veo, sí, tiene razón. Logré entrar a NYADA.

Trevor suspiró, esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que debería ser. Después de todo ellos nunca fueron muy cercanos, él era el chico del bajo y ella el gorrión que cantaba en su ventana. La diva, aunque en el fondo no disfrutara mucho comportándose como una. Solo era una forma más de protegerse.

- ¿Tú qué harás?

- Postulé para un par de universidades, aunque no tengo la menor idea de si quedé en alguna o no – se encogió de hombros, entrar o no, ese no era un problema para él. Tenía otros planes – Pero con algunos amigos planeamos seguir con nuestra banda y ojala lograr algo…

Ella le dio un apretón de ánimo en su brazo derecho y él rió algo avergonzado, Rachel Berry sabía de sueños difíciles.

- Nunca te rindas, eso es lo importante.

- Lo sé.

Se quedaron mirando, ya no había más que decir. Ella le dio un abrazo de cortesía y luego subió a su auto, el se apartó un par de pasos hacia atrás para que pudiera cerrar la puerta. Trevor creyó que eso era todo, que la vería alejarse en su auto y que ese sería el último recuerdo que tendría de aquella chica. Pero entonces la ventana del automóvil bajó lentamente y Rachel le tendió una tarjeta. Trevor la tomó, era de un suave tono rosado y en ella estaba escrito el nombre completo de Rachel, su número de contacto y su correo electrónico.

- En caso de que un día te pases por Nueva York.

Trevor guardó la tarjeta como si fuera la pieza más codiciada del mundo y solo él supiera de su existencia. Se sonrieron por última vez y la chica se alejó lentamente por el estacionamiento, se notaba que aún no tenía la suficiente práctica al volante.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de incorporarse a la calle principal que un grito salió desde lo profundo de las entrañas de Trevor.

- ¡Rachel! – la chica se le quedó mirando, esperando por lo que tenía que decir - ¡Mi banda se llama Libélulas de Fuego! – tomó aire - ¡Te prometo ir a uno de tus musicales si tu vas a uno de nuestro conciertos!

- ¡Es un promesa! – fue la respuesta que recibió, entonces el auto entró a la calle principal y se perdió en la distancia.

.:O:.

Rachel salió del edificio donde ensayaba para su próxima obra, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba con tiempo así que decidió que ese día caminaría a su casa en vez de tomar un taxi. Últimamente, con toda la preparación para el estreno y las entrevistas con los medios especializados, no había tenido tiempo de pasear por la ciudad. Algo más animada de lo habitual pensó que sería una buena idea comprar un café y tal vez pasar por una librería. Daba igual, tenía el resto del día para ella y mañana era sábado.

Compró en un pequeño local que estaba a tres cuadras del estudio donde practicaba. Con su café en la mano – bien cargado, solo uno de azúcar – se sentó en una mesa junto al ventanal que daba a la calle y se dedicó a ver transitar a la gente. Siempre podía sacar experiencia observando a la vida desarrollarse.

Diez minutos después algo captó su atención.

"_Así que dime, Trevor, ¿están preparados para su función de una sola noche en el _Madison Square Garden_?" _– ese nombre le sonaba de algo, se giró un poco para poder observar mejor la pantalla que se alzaba sobre la barra al final de la sala. Era un programa de VH1 y estaban entrevistando a un chico de aspecto algo desaliñado – Es su primera vez en un escenario tan masivo.

Se demoró otros pocos segundos más en ubicar aquel rostro. Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar llevarse una grata sorpresa.

- Sí, mentiría si dijera que no estamos nerviosos, pero tengo confianza en la banda – se había dejado crecer el cabello y podía notar que no se había afeitado en unos días – tocamos juntos desde que estábamos en la escuela y muchas de estas canciones las compusimos aún estando en la banda escolar.

- Así que a eso se debe el sonido diferente de este nuevo disco – el presentador se giró un poco para tomar desde detrás de su asiento algunas muestras del disco del que hablaban, en su portada podía verse una libélula sobre un fondo negro con sus alas envueltas en llamas – _Letters to an Angel _los ha posicionado como una de las bandas sensación de este año.

"_Libélulas de Fuego" _– cómo podía haberlo olvidado.

Habían pasado seis años.

- Sí, aunque creo que no nos acostumbramos, al menos yo no… pasar de tocar en bares y pequeños festivales a asistir a premios y tocar en grandes escenarios… es un gran cambio, Steve.

- Me imagino, ahora, si miras por acá – señaló una pantalla detrás de ellos donde podía verse el twitter del programa, a cada segundo aparecían nuevos mensajes con preguntas para el invitado de esta ocasión – Trevor, tus fans quieren que respondas un par de cosas.

- Ok, no tengo problema – el chico sonrió y una punzada de nostalgia hizo doler el pecho de Rachel.

Su voz era casi la misma, puede que algo más madura, pero conservaba esa pizca de melancolía con la que solía hablarle. Ese tono calmo y esas pausas algo largas donde se tomaba el tiempo para pensar bien en lo que diría, aunque había veces en que las palabras salían antes de que pudiera analizarlas y se sonrojaba un poco. Sonreía cada dos frases al igual que lo había hecho siempre; una sonrisa algo tímida, como si no creyera en lo real de lo que le ocurría. A veces suspiraba, Rachel podía notar que ser el centro de atención no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Esa era una diferencia grane entre ellos: Rachel siempre había querido que la notaran, en cambio, Trevor prefería pasar desapercibido a tener tantas luces, cámaras y ojos sobre él. Y aún con esa diferencia, él amaba el escenario tanto como ella.

- Una última pregunta, esta es de Kate2187 – Trevor se echó en el asiento por fin y se relajó un poco; pensando seguramente en que pronto podría volver a la comodidad y tranquilidad de su hogar – Tiene curiosidad por la canción bonus del disco y que se ha convertido en una de las favoritas de tus fans y las radios – se comenzó a escuchar la canción mencionada de fondo y entonces Rachel sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba -, normalmente esta canción la cantas tú, pero la voz del bonus es la de una mujer y se nota que no es una grabación de estudio…

- Sí, es una grabación que realizamos cuando nos graduamos, ¿qué quieren saber de ella?

- Kate2187 pregunta: ¿Quién es la chica que canta y qué relación tenías con ella?

A Rachel se le secó la boca. No entendía la razón, pero se sentía bastante nerviosa. Trevor calló y cerró los ojos por un largo par de segundos, pensando bien en la respuesta que daría. Rachel estaba expectante por lo que el chico diría a continuación ya que estaba totalmente segura de que la canción de la que hablaban era la que ella había grabado el último día en que había pisado el auditorio de McKinley. Aunque nunca pensaba mucho en ello, ese escenario y las personas con las que lo había compartido eran la parte de su ser que más quería. La mujer en la que se había convertido había nacido en su antiguo club y entre aquellos muros había cruzado su camino con personas que la habían tocado de una manera única e inolvidable. Y los recordaba con cariño a todos, por eso – _"¿Tú me recuerdas, Trevor?"_

El chico respiró hondo y abrió los ojos.

- Su nombre era Rachel Berry…

- Rachel Berry, ¿la misma que triunfó en el revival de _A Chorus Line_?

Trevor alzó su mano y se rió un poco, pidiéndole a su entrevistador que le dejara continuar.

- Así es, una chica muy talentosa. Íbamos a la misma escuela, ella pertenecía al coro del colegio y nosotros los ayudábamos en sus prácticas, ¿su voz es formidable, no crees?

- Claro que sí, tiene una forma de cantar poco común, como si…

- Como si dejara su alma en el escenario en cada ocasión, ¿no? – Steve asintió, atento. Trevor centró su mirada en la pantalla que tenía a un lado, sus ojos repasaron la pregunta de Kate – esta canción, _A_ _Conversation, _fue compuesta para su voz. Creo que los fans lo podrán notar, no fue hecha para que yo la cantara…

- ¿Y cuál era tu relación con ella?

- Ninguna muy cercana, la verdad… yo la admiraba – a Rachel le dolía, aunque no hubiera pensado en ese chico en más de seis años, le dolía. Y entendió que aquello se debía a que siempre deseó llegar a ser su amiga, y tal vez… - Admiraba su voz y su tesón, sabes… ella y los chicos del Glee Club nunca se rendían, no eran los más populares de la escuela y cada uno de ellos tuvo que pasar por momentos muy difíciles, y aún así… en la última competencia que tuvieron juntos ganaron las Nacionales, ¿a qué no es genial eso?

- Lo es, ¿y por qué decidiste incluir esta grabación en el disco?

- Porque quería compartir con los fans el origen de la inspiración de mis letras, en especial las de este disco.

Rachel dejó el local, olvidando su café en el, y se encontró con el frío característico de las calles de New York a inicios de invierno. Gélidas y algo húmedas, una combinación no muy agradable. Se restregó un poco los brazos con las manos y respiró un par de veces en ellas para calentarlas. Luego de mirar hacia los lados cruzó la calle y caminó en dirección apuesta a la de su departamento. Creía recordar una tienda de discos a dos calles de este lugar y rogaba por poder encontrar en ella lo que buscaba. Cuando llegó ahí se subió la capucha del polerón que estaba usando bajo su abrigo y se acomodó los lentes sin vidrio que a veces usaba cuando no quería que alguien la reconociera. Caminó hacia la sección de discos más vendidos y luego de buscar un poco encontró el que necesitaba.

- _Letters to an Angel _por Libélulas de Fuego – leyó en su cover y luego lo dio vuelta para observar su contraportada. En ella había una foto en blanco y negro del grupo ensayando. _"Austin, Maya, Freddy, Samantha y Trevor" _– con algo de dificultad pudo recordar todos sus nombres. Sonrió y luego leyó la lista de tracks, su vista viajó hasta la última canción listada.

**Bonus:** _A Conversation. Reprise_ (La respuesta del ángel).

Caminó hacia la caja donde se hallaba el dueño de la tienda. Le entregó el disco diciéndole que le interesaba comprarlo, el hombre la miró dos veces antes de decidir que aunque le sonara su rostro no tenía donde ubicarla. Luego de un minuto Rachel recibió de vuelta su cambio y el disco en una bolsa con el logo de la tienda. El caballero le agradeció su compra y la despidió con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió cortésmente.

Ya en su departamento se sentó en la sala a escuchar cada una de las canciones. Y cuando terminó de sonar la canción número veinte se abrazó a sus piernas y escondió el rostro entre ellas. Lloró porque nunca se había dado cuenta.

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche cuando marcó el número de su agente.

- Frank, hola… sabes, necesito una entrada de primera fila para el próximo concierto de Libélulas de Fuego en el _Madison Square Garden_, ¿podrías conseguirla? Es importante…

.:O:.

Desde una de las esquinas del escenario, oculto por la oscuridad, Trevor observaba como poco a poco el recinto se iba llenando de gente que venía con el único propósito de escuchar su música. Estaba a segundos de cumplir el sueño que él y su banda habían tenido desde hace años, y aunque la ansiedad parecía no querer dejar su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que nada iría mal. Podía sentirlo, por alguna razón estaba seguro de que aquella era una noche especial.

- Ya es tiempo – Freddy lo tomó del hombro y le sonrió, ya no podía contener la emoción – hoy cambiará todo, ¿no?

- Si, hoy marca un antes y un después en nuestra historia.

Samantha les hizo señas desde unos metros más allá; ella, Maya y Austin los esperaban con latas de Dr. Pepper en las manos. Trevor y Freddy se les unieron y al mismo tiempo todos destaparon sus bebidas y brindaron. Era su ritual, uno que no había cambiado desde que comenzaran con este proyecto.

Maya rodeó con sus brazos a Freddy y Samantha – _"¡Abrazo de grupo!" _-, y entre risas, abrazos y nervios su agente los llamó al escenario.

Cada uno tomó su instrumento correspondiente y Trevor se situó junto a su micrófono. Los gritos eran ensordecedores y ya podía notar los flashes de las cámaras. Eran como pequeñas estrellas solitarias en un universo oscuro y caótico. Las suaves notas del violín de Sammy comenzaron a sonar, luego la guitarra de Maya y entonces Freddy hizo chocar tres veces sus palillos en el aire.

Las luces se encendieron y el recinto se vino abajo.

Estaban cantando la última canción de una lista de éxitos más las diecinueve canciones oficiales de su último disco cuando la vio. Los focos recorrieron lentamente las primeras filas de espectadores al borde del escenario para luego enfocarse en los de la platea y las galerías. Estaba parada cantando al unísono con los demás fans el coro del track que cerraría el concierto. Estaba algo cambiada, pero Trevor nunca podría olvidar su rostro.

- _Please, little angel, tell me, will I see you again soon__? _– se paseó un poco por el escenario, la canción ya estaba llegando a su fin y Austin estaba preparando el gran final, pero Trevor necesitaba estar seguro - _I know this is asking too much, but please descends again in the future _– las luces comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse a un ritmo frenético y el corazón de Trevor se paró durante un instante cuando sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en el rostro de aquella que seguía amando como el primer día - _And let me see once more the face of the one that I love!_

El _Madison Square Garden _se sumió en la oscuridad y era la señal de que ellos tenían que bajar del escenario y de que el concierto había llegado a su fin. Pero Trevor no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. Fue como si en ese momento el tiempo se detuviera y supiera que esa era la última vez que el destino pondría sus ojos en él, le estaba dando una oportunidad y debía hacer todo lo posible por tomarla. Ya no daría un paso al lado, avanzaría sin importarle si el final de ese sendero era de felicidad o dolor.

- ¡Esperen! – les gritó a sus amigos, quienes estaban preparándose para abandonar el lugar. Los chicos lo observaron extrañados, pero le hicieron caso – Sammy, ve y dile a los de producción que tocaremos una canción más – dicho esto corrió hacia una de las esquinas del escenario y mandó a llamar a uno de los de seguridad que cuidaban de que ningún espectador pasara por arriba de las barras. Le susurró algo y rogó porque el tipo no se confundiera.

Entonces volvió a su lugar, se acomodó nuevamente el bajo y tomó el micrófono en sus manos, comprobando que aún seguía encendido. Suspiró, tomó aire y habló. Al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo los focos volvieron a encenderse y la gente volvió a gritar.

- Hola, gracias por haber asistido hoy, son fantásticos – poco a poco el recinto fue quedándose en silencio – se supone que la anterior era nuestra última canción, pero ha ocurrido algo – estaba sonriendo, su corazón latía de una emoción renovada -, hace poco me he dado cuenta de que alguien muy especial nos acompañaba esta noche. ¿Recuerdan la canción bonus de _Letters to an Angel?_

Una serie de gritos afirmativos fue la respuesta de sus fans.

- Pues quiero presentarles a alguien – miró hacia uno de los bordes del escenario y pudo ver como una nerviosa Rachel Berry le observaba desde detrás de un alto telón -, con su permiso, me gustaría darle la bienvenida a Rachel Berry, la voz tras la respuesta del ángel.

Rachel caminó con algo de dudas hasta el centro del escenario, donde Austin la esperaba tal como le habían señalado. Por unos segundos no se escuchó ni un solo sonido, pero entonces poco a poco los fans comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir. Parecía que todos habían entendido el mensaje tras las canciones escritas por Trevor, todos menos ellas, al menos hasta unas dos noches atrás.

- Rachel, ¿cantarías para nosotros?

Era como estar nuevamente en aquel viejo escenario en McKinley High. Trevor la miraba igual de expectante por su respuesta, nervioso porque esta vez fuera negativa. Pero Rachel y él habían nacido para cantar, nacidos para estar en ese lugar. Sonrió, era imposible que se negara.

- Damas, esto es _A Conversation. Reprise – _dijo Rachel y comenzó a cantar.

Pero a diferencia de la última vez, Trevor se le unió y Rachel notó cuan bien sonaban sus voces juntas. Los fans enloquecieron y Trevor no dejó de sonreírle a lo largo de toda la canción. La "respuesta del ángel" había perdido esa tristeza latente que poseía y daba la impresión de que las notas y la letra se habían contagiado de esperanza.

Trevor podía contar cada una de las veces en que el destino le había tendido una mano. Y cada una de las veces en que lo había ignorado porque tenía miedo de lo que este le tenía preparado. Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado. El presente era mucho más dulce y planeaba aprovecharlo. Miró nuevamente a Rachel y esta asintió sonriéndole también, la canción llegó a su fin y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

- Gracias, New York – y entonces todo se fue a negro.

FIN

* * *

**A Conversation: **"Quiero mentirte sobre esto, pero realmente no puedo / Me enamoré de ti, casi de manera imperceptible / Lentamente y cuando por fin me di cuenta, tu ya te habías ido / ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? Para mí apesta / Tuve tantas oportunidades y desperdicié cada una / Me preguntas si me arrepiento de algo / Te preguntas si yo cambiaría alguna cosa / No, ni siquiera por mil días no vividos / No, ni siquiera por el poder para volver en el tiempo / Te ríes; piensas que soy un tonto / Dudas de mi confesión, y eso es un poco cruel / ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? Yo sé que lo has estado / ¿Alguna vez te han lastimado? No me digas, lo sé / Entonces entiendes lo que intento decirte / Tu atesoras cada momento, incluso los tristes / Yo también lo hago, y por eso no cambiaría nada / No quiero hablar más de mí, por eso... ¿me acompañarías? / Sentémonos a escuchar música disco / Y a brindar por todos los hermosos momentos que nunca vivimos".

**Goodbye, little angel:** "Por favor, pequeño ángel, dime... ¿te veré pronto? / Se que esto es pedirte demasiado, pero por favor desciende de nuevo en el futuro / Y déjame ver nuevamente el rostro de aquella que amo".


End file.
